Season 3 of The Spectacular Spider-Man (2017)
The Spectacular Spider-Man is an American animated television series based on the superhero character published by Marvel Comics and developed for television by Greg Weisman and Victor Cook. In terms of overall tone and style, the series is based principally on the original stories by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, with a similar balance of action, drama and comedy as well as a high school setting. However, it also tends to use material from all eras of the comic's run and other sources such as Sam Rami’s Spider-Man trilogy and the Ultimate Spider-Man comics. The Spectacular Spider-Man premiered on March 8, 2008, during the Kids' WB programming block of The CW. The series aired its second season on Marvel's sister network Disney XD in the United States and ended its run on November 18, 2009. The entire series was broadcast in Canada on Teletoon. It has been renewed for a third season. Episodes # '"Breakout"-'''Peter has recovered from the events regarding the death of Norman Osborn. Liz continues to ignore Peter for breaking up with her while Sally is relieved that has happened. Gwen and Harry continue seeing each other, however, Peter has been avoiding Gwen and Harry due to feeling guilty about Harry losing his father and taking pictures of Spider-Man. Meanwhile, J. Jonah Jameson posts a million dollar award for anyone who can capture and unmask Spider-Man due to Jameson blaming Spiderman for what happened to his son. This attracts the attention of Doctor Octopus, Vulture, Electro, Kraven, Sand-Man, Rhino, and Mysterio. However, Sand-Man immediately betrays the team and turns against the team due to them hurting people. # '"Mark of The Spider-Slayers"-'Harry feels disappointed when Emily Osborn decides to sell Oscorp to Roderick Kingsley. Harry remembers that his father loaned him Oscorp in a will and tries to find it. Harry surprises Peter by enlisting his help revealing that he is not furious at him anymore for taking pictures of Spiderman after a talk with Gwen. As Peter, Gwen, and Harry search for the will, Norman's experimental spider slayer activates going after Peter. Speaking of Norman, he learns about the award Jameson has put on Spiderman and contacts Miles Warren requesting that he begin the operation. # '"Sting Theory"-'Miles Warren uses his knowledge of biochemistry to convert Oscorp security officer Mac Garcan into Scorpion and Spencer Smyth uses his knowledge of robotics to create a suit for him. Garcan goes after Spiderman but soon begins to loose control due to the mutation from the experiment and goes after Jameson, taking him hostage. Spider-Man realizes that in order to save Jameson, he must enlist help from an unlikely ally: John Jameson! In the aftermath, Jameson is saved and decides to call off the award on Spider-Man while still hating him and John is able to regain his sanity back because of Spider-Man. Harry, Gwen, and Peter find the will causing Kingsley to lose Oscorp and get a refund from Emily. However, Kingsley vows that it is not over and to get even with Harry. # '"Water Under The Bridge"-'In order to get revenge on Hammerhead, Tombstone lures him into a site where Morris Bench and Oscorp are testing a radioactive bomb. Bench falls into the river and the radioactive bomb explodes causing his molecules to be altered. Knowing that Hammerhead is responsible, Bench goes after him while renaming himself as Hydro-Man. Spider-Man is forced to ask Sand Man for help while Sand Man is on a date with Debra Whitman. # '"All The King's Horses"-'With Norman Osborn dead, the Vulture, after being convinced by the Rose, decides to takeout his obsession of Norman on his son Harry. Spider-Man tries to help Harry, only for Harry to angrily refuse his offer blaming Spiderman for the death of his father. However, Harry is seriously injured in the process. How will Spidey react? and Gwen? Also, Tombstone proposes an alliance to Spider-Man to take on the Rose, who is behind all this when Spider-Man goes to confront him about the incident that turned Morris Bench into Hydro-Man. # '"Crossfire"-'As Gwen and Emily wait for Harry to come out of a coma, Roderick Kingsley attempts to complete his takeover of Oscorp again in order to acquire traces of the Gobulin Green formula that turned Norman Osborn into the Green Goblin. The Rose asks Kraven and the Chameleon to steal valuable technology from Oscorp. After defeating Kraven and Chameleon, Spidey and Tombstone locate the Rose's lair. They unmask the Rose to be Roderick Kingsley. Tombstone kills Kingsley by throwing him out the window and then turns on Spidey. # '"Fight or Flight"-'Using the money given to him by Osborn, Miles Warren hires the Beetle to retrieve the Venom symbiote from Eddie Brock, who is still at Ravencroft. Things get worse when the Venom symbiote finds its way back to Eddie, causing him to become Venom again forcing Spidey to face two opponents. Also, Ned Lees, who has been assigned by Robbie Robertson to do a story on the Green Goblin for the Daily Bugle, discovers Norman's secret lair, as well as his equipment and stashes of Globulin Green... # '"Legacy"-'Spider-Man is attacked by the Hobgoblin, a mysterious orange and blue version of the Green Goblin. After reconstituting the Gob-Squad, a gang formerly led by the Green Goblin the Hobgoblin manages to capture Spidey and takes him to his lair unmasked. Fortunately, the Hobgoblin doesn't recognize Peter, however, he will remember what he looks like. After the Hobgoblin leaves, Spidey tries to escape from the Hobgoblin's lair. Meanwhile, Betty, Jameson, Robbie, and Fosswell become concerned when Ned Lees is missing. # '"Night of The Jack O'Lantern"-'A man named Jason Macendale comes into the possession of the Jack O'Lantern suit because of the Hobgoblin. The suit was invented by Norman Osborn, which he intended to give to a properly education Harry. who has been secretly consuming the Globulin Green and has dreamed of his father returning from the grave as he passes out from the chemical. While searching for the Hobgoblin, Spiderman is attacked by Jack O'Lantern, who has orders from the Hobgoblin to take him out. Spidey manages to defeat the Hobgoblin in the end and unmasks him to be Jason Macendale. # '"Iron-Man"-'Due to blackmailing Donald Menken, the Hobgoblin learns a forgotten Oscorp project and takes control of the ARSENAL AI robot which goes on a rampage in New York City in order for Spiderman to be eliminated. Spiderman then teams up with his idol Iron-Man to stop him. Gwen discovers that Harry has been using the green behind her back and finally decides to break up with him, angering the young Osborn. It is also due to the fact that Gwen accidentally overheard a conversation between Liz and Harry about Peter where Harry reveals that is why he is keeping Gwen from his friend. # '"The Symbiote Saga (Part One)"-'Miles Warren replicates the Venom symbiote and the replicated version ends up possessing Gwen. Under influence from the vampiric monster made by the splicing of genetic material from the symbiote, Gwen begins causing trouble for everyone at Midtown High such as secretly revealing how Sally has been having an affair with the new student Johnny Storm, a member of the Fantastic Four. Peter soon realizes tries to stop Carnage from hurting Liz and Harry due to being furious at them. Spidey manages to save them, however, he nearly gets killed by Carnage and everyone starts to believe he is dead. # '"The Symbiote Saga (Part Two)"-'Following Spider-Man's fight with Carnage, Flash Thompson comes into contact and bonds with the Venom symbiote after masquerading as the "Scarlet Spider". Meanwhile, Miles Warren hires Task Master and the Beetle to retrieve the symbiote from Flash's body. Can Spidey trust Flash enough to stop Beetle and Task Master? Meanwhile, Gwen's behavior starts to change when she becomes more confident as well as ruthless which starts to concern Capt. Stacy and Mary Jane. # '"The Symbiote Saga (Part Three)"-'''After killing Eddie Brock at Ravencroft, Carnage continues his rampage across New York City. The NYPD tries to stop her and Captain Stacey finds himself in a conflicting position upon realizing that Carnage is somehow his daughter. Spidey and Agent Venom team up to stop Carnage from continuing his rampage. They must act before Carnage decides to finish off all who has ever done her wrong. Flashbacks reveal how Flash and Peter were once childhood friends, however, Flash decided to end things with Peter after his parents were killed in a plane crash due to Flash's fear of his father getting murdered due to being a member of the NYPD.